1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to methods and apparatus for endoscopic procedures and, more particularly, to facilitating such procedures by stabilizing surgical instruments inserted in walls of anatomical cavities and shaping the cavity walls to increase safety and visualization.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Penetrating instruments having an outer sleeve or cannula and an obturator or penetrating member disposed within the outer sleeve or cannula have become extremely popular for use in surgical procedures to gain access to anatomical cavities, such as the abdomen. Such instruments are used to establish endoscopic portals for many various procedures, most notably laproscopic procedures, with access to the anatomical cavity being established via the outer or portal sleeve positioned to extend through a wall of the cavity upon penetration into the cavity with the penetrating member. Once the portal sleeve extends through the thickness of the cavity wall and projects into the cavity, it is desirable to stabilize or secure the portal sleeve in the cavity wall to prevent withdrawal or backing out of the portal sleeve from the cavity. Additionally, it is desirable in many various procedures to position the portal sleeve at an angle with the cavity wall and to hold the portal sleeve in the angular position to optimize access to tissue and organ structures within the cavity.
Primary and secondary puncture or cavity penetrations are normally accomplished after insufflation of the cavity, such as forming a pneumoperitoneum, to provide increased space for visualization and maneuvering. There are many disadvantages associated therewith, however, such as compressing the diaphragm and respiratory tract and collapsing the lungs.